Different Choices
by lovetowrite390
Summary: Kate leaves baby Aaron with Desmond and Penny on their boat; what would have happened if they had done this instead of giving Aaron to Kate. Also, what happens when Jun and Sun’s daughter grows up…Who she marries and how it all goes down.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story itself

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story itself. The characters are property of ABC. **_

_**Summary: Kate leaves baby Aaron with Desmond and Penny on their boat; what would have happened if they had done this instead of giving Aaron to Kate. Also, what happens when Jun and Sun's daughter grows up…Who she marries and how it all goes down. **_

**Chapter One**

**The Hardest Thing I Will Ever Have to do**

_FLASHBACK, THE DAY AFTER THEY FOUND PENNY'S BOAT_

Desmond and Penny had been talking to Kate all morning long. "How are we going to make the story of Aaron work?" She asked Jack again. "It just doesn't fit. I was never pregnant, the numbers just don't add up at all. And who is the father? People are going to be asking questions and we don't have the answers."

"Sure I do." Jack pressed his thumb and forefinger into his forehead and frowned as he thought about this messy situation. She did have a point, if people put two and two together, they would see that Kate was NOT pregnant.

"He doesn't have a plan." Kate whispered to Penny, handing off Aaron to her and walking down to the bow of the ship.

Penny could feel her tension and followed her. "Are you scared of taking on the responsibility of being a mother?" Penny asked.

Kate frowned. "A little." She replied. "But mostly I am scared of something happening to him, like when we get back. What if someone takes him, his biological parents or something? What then? I mean, I know that his real mother was on the island with us, but what about his father? What if he wants rights? What do I say? What do I do? I just have so many doubts. And I am not a woman who can just stay with one man; I mean, in all the time that I was on the island, I was with both Jack and Sawyer. That is no way to raise a child Penny."

"You would be a great mum, don't worry!" Penny encouraged her.

"No, its not for me." Kate replied. "Why don't you and Des take Aaron?" she suggested. "I mean, granted you might worry about a child on a boat, but the two of you are practically married, and Aaron would benefit from having two parents."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Penny asked.

"I have thought a lot about this, and yes, I am sure."

_GROWN AARON, ABOUT 18 OR SO YEARS. DES AND PENNY ARE ARCHAELOGISTS WHO HAVE BEEN WORKING IN THE MIDDLE EAST. _

"I found something!" Aaron shouted up from the cave where he had been finding all sorts of ancient relics, but so far, no mummies or anything. But he could see something out of the corner, and he knew it was a body of some sort. "Come down and let's have a look!" He shouted to Des, who joined him in the cave.

"Wow! Nice find son!" Des smiled proudly as he took a brush to what appeared to be a foot, and it was ancient for sure. No one had bothered to preserve whoever it belonged to, but it was too old to be a grave robber.

Slowly, the rest of the body came to and the men could see that it was a male, about five foot nine or so. They quickly had it pulled up for more observation and carbon dating.

Aaron's fifteen year old sister Paula was at the site watching, but she was far more interested in the writing on the walls and the pots they had been finding. She could care less about the bodies. She was learning how to read the writing, and she was fast too. ( She is Des and Penny's biological child )

Aaron smiled proudly at his find and then took a rest. The women of the Middle East were fascinated by a man as white as he was, his parents had always just told him he looked a lot like his mom; if only he knew the truth…

_KOREA, JUN AND SUN'S DAUGHTER IS NOW 18, AND SHE HAS MET SOMEONE…_

"He is not from our country!" Sun protested.

"But he is still from the same continent!" Her daughter argued. "He is from China, and he was born here in Korea, to the Chinese ambassador!"

Sun finally realized who her daughter had fallen for and what the connection was. "Let me tell you a quick story about your new boyfriend, one that I know he has not told you."

Her daughter finally sat and decided to listen. "When your boyfriend was being born, your father was called to get him a panda bear toy to show peace to China. The first toy he got, ended up being driven off with by a taxi, so he had to buy a second one. He was so worried that he would miss the Chinese ambassador and be unable to congratulate him, but he still hurried into a shop and got another bear and took it in, just to show peace. He made it, just in time!

Her daughter smiled. "And your sure that the bear he got was for my boyfriend?" she asked.

"I am sure. And fate has brought our families back together…


End file.
